


Saturday

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast Club AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were five students with nothing in common, faced with spending a Saturday detention together in their high school library. At 7 a.m., they had nothing to say, but by 4 p.m., they had bared their souls to each other and become good friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the movie The Breakfast Club, so I do not claim to have come up with this idea. Some situations are similar to the movie and some are my own. I hope you all enjoy and I would love some feedback!

"...and these children that you spit on,  
as they try to change their worlds are  
immune to your consultations. They're  
quite aware of what they're going through...  
\- David Bowie"

 

Saturday March 24, 2010

 

Dear Mr. Cowell,

We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong.  
What we did was wrong, but we think you're crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care?  
You see us as you want to see us, in the simplest terms, or most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, princess, and a criminal.  
Correct?  
That’s the way we saw each other at 7 o'clock this morning.  
We were brainwashed. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum." Harry whined as his mother stopped the car in front of his school. "I cant believe you cant get me out of this. Its so absurd I have to be here on a Saturday. Its not like im a defective or anything."

Anne rolled her eyes and smirked at her son.  
She handed him his lunch bag, and gave his a kiss on the cheek.  
"Harry, skipping school to go shopping doesn’t make you a defective. Have a good day."

Harry was appalled that his mother didn’t seem to care.

With a huff, he stepped out of his mum's car and tread slowly into school. He was quite certain this was going to be the worst day of his life.

 

\----------------------------------------

"Niall James Horan, is this the first or the last time you do this?" His mum asked sternly as she pulled up in front of his school.

"Last." Niall said in a defeated whisper.

Maura pointed her finger directly into Niall's face before he could speak any more.  
"Get your arse in there and use the time to your advantage."

"But Mum we aren't supposed to study, we are just supposed to sit there and do nothing." Niall interrupted.

"Well mister, you better figure out a way to study!"

Niall sighed and hesitated for a moment.

"Well, go!" His mum yelled, and all but pushed him out of the car.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Guys screw around, Liam. Hell, I screwed around. There's nothing wrong with it. You just got caught " Geoff pat his son on the shoulder as he pulled the truck in front of the school.

"Yeah dad, I know. Mum already ran me over about it." Liam stated, not looking his father in the eye.

"Do you want to miss a match? Do you want to blow your ride?" Geoff began to yell.

Liam continued to look straight ahead out of the truck, only shaking his head.

His father continued to yell. "What school is going to give a scholarship to a discipline case?"

Liam turned to glare at his father, yet never said a word. He grabbed his rucksack from the floor and got out of the truck, not once looking back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

  
This wasn't Louis' first go at detention.  
In fact, he was here more often than not.  
But he honestly didn’t give a shit. Anything was better than being trapped at the dump of a home he lived in, and dealing with the piece of trash that was his father.

No one told Louis what to do. He couldn’t care less about any of his stupid class mates, or his stupid teachers.

As soon as he had the chance, Louis was taking off and would never look back at this town.  
He had nothing here for him anyways.

Until then, Louis just figured he would be stuck in detention.

He strolled down the hallway with his knock off ray-ban's still on his face, ripped trousers and beat up boots. Louis' head was held high, and cocky grin rested upon his face, he was practically begging someone to say something to him.

As he entered into the detention hall he removed his sunglasses and noticed four other lads were scattered about the tables.

Of course he recognized them, but he probably couldn’t even tell you their name.

Some stupid jock was sat next to a kid with a mop of curly hair on his head.

The one with the curls was dressed in the tightest pair of trousers he had quite possibly seen, sleek brown boots rested upon his feet and a clearly expensive hoodie clung to his torso.

"Fucking prude," Louis mumbled to himself.

He clicked his tongue against his teeth as he pondered over where to sit.

Just then, a small guy with blonde hair and braces on his teeth, bumped directly into him.

"Watch it, nerd!" Louis said and shoved the lad.

"Uh umm… m'sorry mate…i-I" Niall sputtered nervously, and just decided to sit in the closest seat to him.

"Nope! I don’t think so, geek." Louis spat, and pointed across the room. "You can sit over there."

Niall stiffened and just did as the guy told him, he would really like to make it through the day without getting his arse kicked.

Louis looked pleased with himself and took a seat towards the back of the room, kicking his feet up on the table

It was a typical Saturday for him, or so it seemed.

\------------------------------------------------

"It is now 7:06. You have exactly eight hours and fifty four minutes to figure out why you are here and ponder the error of your ways." Mr. Cowell began as he walked into the room.

 

Louis sat at the back of the room, ignoring everything the ignorant man was saying.

He started rolling up wads of paper and spitting them at the ceiling.

Mr. Cowell gave the same spill every other Saturday he had been here.

He only stopped to listen when the curly lad spoke up.

"Um Mr. Cowell, sir. I believe there's been some sort of mistake. I know this is detention and all, but I don’t think I belong in here." Harry said matter of factly.

Mr. Cowell quickly interrupted the rest of Harry's speech. "You may not talk, you will not move from these seats, and you Mr. Tomlinson will not sleep."

Louis rolled his eyes as Mr. Cowell walked down the aisles between the desks.

"Alright people we are going to do things a bit different today, we are going to write an essay." Mr. Cowell began handing out blank sheets of paper and pencils. "No less than a thousand words describing to me who you think you are…"

Louis mumbled something under his breath and the other students couldn’t help but be on edge with him.

"…and when I say essay, I mean essay. I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Tomlinson?"  
Everyone turned to look back at Louis as Mr. Cowell called him out again.

"Crystal." Louis said with a smirk.

"Good," Mr. Cowell replied. "Maybe you'll learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll decide if you care enough to return."

Just then, the blond guy stood up. "Um well I can answer that right now sir. The answer would be no."

"Sit down, Horan." Mr. Cowell said with annoyance. "My office is directly across the hall way and any monkey business is ill advised. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a question." Louis spoke up, before Mr. Cowell could leave. "Does Barry Manilow know that you raid his wardrobe?" 

Mr. Cowell approached Louis with his finger pointed directly at him.  
"That, Mr. Tomlinson, will be answered for you next Saturday. Mess with the bull, you get the horns."

Mr. Cowell stomped off and everyone in the room was fighting a laugh.

 

They sat for a while in silence, everyone shuffling to get comfy.

A constant popping noise caused Niall turn turn his head around in his seat, the rest of the lads follow suit, all eyes falling upon the guy at the back.

He had on all black, strange tattoo's inked all over his arms and he was intently focused on biting his nails.

The guy finally looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

"You keep eating your hand and you're not going to be hungry for lunch." Louis said with a laugh. "Ive seen you before you know."

The tattooed guy scowled and spat one of his fingernails at Louis.

 

Across the room, Niall is sat chewing nervously on the end of his pencil, mumbling to himself.  
"Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?"  
He sticks his pencil in his upper lip, still mumbling.  
"I am a walrus."

Niall then noticed Louis looking at him. His cheeks turn red and he jerks the pencil from his lips, trying to play it off with a laugh.

 

Louis took his eyes off of the blonde guy and directed them to the one with curly hair sat at the front of the room.

He crumples his blank piece of paper and attempted to throw it at the guy, but over shoots it.

The curly lad noticed it but continued to ignore him.

All of sudden, Louis began to randomly sing loudly.

"Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...nah, nah, nah...”

"I can't believe this is happening to me." Harry grumbled.

Louis stopped singing abruptly.  
" Oh shit! What're we s'posed to do if we gotta take a piss?

The curly lad finally turned around to look at Louis in disgust.  
"Please…"

Louis smirked in satisfaction and began to unzip his trousers.

"Well, if ya gotta go…." 

Everyone turned around to look at Louis, exactly what he wanted.

"Ya gotta go…"

 

"Oh my god!" Harry yelled as he heard his zipper go down.

The jock finally spoke up.  
"Hey, you're not urinating in here man!"

"Don’t talk….shhhh….It makes it crawl back up!" Louis smirked.

"Im serious, mate. You whip it out, and you'll be dead before the first drop hits the floor." Liam stated.

Louis gasps jokingly. "You're pretty sexy when you're angry…. Rawr."

 

Louis looked over at the blonde guy. "Hey, homeboy."

Niall's head pops up and he points to himself.  
"Who? Me?"

 

Louis nods. "Yeah, mate. Why don’t you go close that door and we'll get the Prom Queen impregnated." .

Harry turns to glare at Louis.

Liam jumps up from his seat and approaches Louis.

"HEY!"

Louis ignores him.

"HEY!" Liam shouts again.

"What?" Louis finally responds.

"If I lose my temper, you are totalled." The jock says seriously.

"Totally?" Louis asks sarcastically.

"Totally." Liam says as he returns to his seat next to Harry.

Harry glares at Louis once more.  
"Just shut up, would ya? Nobody is interested!"

"Really. What an arse." Liam whispered to Louis.

Louis clicked his tongue against his teeth and walked to the front of the room, leaning onto the desk where Liam and Harry sat.

"Well hey sporto! What'd you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?"

 

"Um…" Niall nervously spoke up. "…mates, we should really just write our papers."

"Look, arsehole." Liam says to Louis. "Just because you live in here doesn’t give you the right to be a jerk. So knock it off!

Louis pretends to look hurt.  
"It’s a free country."

"He's just doing it to get a rise out of you, Liam. Just ignore him." Harry whispers.

 

Louis grinned deviously and leaned over the desk, his eyes obviously tracing every inch of the curly lads face.  
"Babe, you couldn’t ignore me if you tried."

Harry sat back away from Louis and rolled his eyes.

 

Louis tilted his head to the side and glanced between the two lads in front of him.

"So….are you two boyfriends? ….Steady dates? Fuck buddies?" Louis leaned into Liam, looking over at Harry.  
"Level with me Sporto. Do you slip him the hot-beef-injection? "

It took everything in Liam not to clock the guy right in the nose, but he restrained himself for the time being.

"Go to hell!" Harry yelled!

"Enough." Liam says sternly.

 

Mr. Cowell yells from his office across the hall. "What's going on in there?"

 

They all stop what they are doing and look around.

"Scumbag." Liam whispers as Louis crosses the room and sits on the railing of the stairs.

After a few moments Louis speaks up.

"What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Cowell checking in on us every five minutes."

 

"You know that door is s'posed to stay open." Niall responds.

 

"And your point is, nerd?" Louis chuckles.

 

"So why don’t you just shut up? There's four other people in here, ya know."  
Liam said in a huff.

 

"OH MY GOD, you can count! I just knew you had to be smart to be a-a wrestler." Louis sassed.

"Who the hell are you to judge anyone, anyways?" Liam could do nothing but smirk at the lad in front of him.

"Really…" Harry mumbled.

"You know, Tomlinson. You don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn’t make any difference.You may as well not even exist at this school." Liam crossed his arms, sitting back in his chair, feeling quite confident with himself.

 

Louis just stood there for a moment, looking at everyone emotionless.  
"Well, maybe ill just run out and join the wrestling team."

Liam and Harry looked at each other and began to laugh, but Louis continued.

"While im at it, maybe the prep club and the student council…"

 

"They most definitely wouldn’t take you." Liam stated.

"Oh, I am so hurt." Louis retorted.

 

  
"You know why guys like you knock everything…." Harry began.

"Oh this should be fabulous." Louis interrupted.

"It's because you are afraid." Harry said.

"Oh yes!" Louis said with mock enthusiasm. "You richies are so smart! That’s exactly why im not heavy into activities!"

"You're just a big coward." Harry says in attempt to get the last word.

Meanwhile, Niall starts muttering to himself amongst the commotion.

"Im in the math club…."

"See, you're afraid they won't take you. You don’t belong so you feel like you need to shit all over it." Harry continued.

 

  
Louis rolled his eyes.

"Well….it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes…now would it?"

 

Harry ran his fingers through his curly hair and huffed in defeat. "Well you wouldn't know, because you don't know any of us."

"Well, I don't know any lepers. But you wouldn’t catch me running out and joining one of their clubs." Louis replied.

"Watch your mouth, would ya?" Liam finally intervened.

Niall felt the need to contribute in this conversation once more, so he spoke up.  
"Im in the physics club too…"

Louis held up a finger to Harry. "Excuse me one moment."

Louis turned to the blonde guy. "What are you babbling on about?"

Niall sat up straight and tried not to fidget. "Uh well… what I was saying is im in the math club, the latin club, and the physics club."

Louis nods and turns back to Harry.

"Hey Curly…do you belong to the physics club?"

 

Harry shook his head. "That’s an academic club."

"So?" Louis said.

"So…academic clubs aren't the same as the other clubs." Harry added.

Louis pointed over to Niall. "Oh, but to dorks like him they are…..What do you guys do in your club?"

"Well…um…" Niall stuttered a bit. "In physics…we uh talk about physics, and the um elements of physics."

It was all Louis could do to hold in a laugh. "So, its sorta social….demented and sad, but social. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…." Niall nodded. "There are other people in the club.Oh, and at the end of the year we have a big banquet."

"You load up…ya party?" Louis asked.

Niall shook his head. "No, I mean we get dressed up. Not high."

Harry muttered from across the room. "Only burners like you get high.."

"My cousin Deo got high once….he started eating really weird things." Niall rambled. "Then he just felt like he didn’t belong anywhere….like the Twilight Zone."

Harry looked to Louis and laughed.  
"Sounds like you."

Liam cleared his throat, obviously annoyed. " Look, you keep up your talking and Mr. Cowell's gonna come in here...I got a meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads…"

 

"Wouldn’t that just be the end of the world." Louis let out a fake moan of agony. "Missing a whole wrestling match."

 

"You wouldn't know, asshole!" Liam said in frustration. "You never competed in your whole life."

Louis pretended to dry the nonexistent tears from his face. "Oh boohoo, I feel all empty inside because of it."

"You'd never get it…..you obviously don’t have any goals." Liam added.

"Ohh but I do! I want to be exactly like you! I figure all I need is a labotamy and some tights." Louis said over excitedly.

"You wear tights?" Niall chimed in?

 

"No. I don’t wear tights." Liam said with a huff. "I wear the required uniform."

 

"Tights." Niall smirked.

"Shut up!" Liam said defensively.

Just then, they all hear Mr. Cowell moving around in his office. Louis quickly moves around the table and sits between Harry and Liam.

Mr. Cowell stirs around for a moment and then they hear him return to his office.

Louis laughs and flies up from the chair, running across the room to the door.

 

"You know there isn't supposed to be any funny business." Niall called out from across the room.

Louis stops what he is doing to turn around, resting a hand on his hips. "Have you finished your essay, young man?"

Niall sighed and gave up. There was no reasoning with this lad.

Louis fiddled with the door and hurried back to his seat, a screw from the door tucked into his pocket.

The door slams shut loudly.

 

"You should really try and fix that." Harry whispered.

"Am I a genius?" Louis snickered.

 

"No, you're a dick!." Liam cursed. "Now fix the door, Tomlinson."

 

"Everyone just shut up!" Louis said under his breath.

 

Just then, Mr. Cowell pushed the door open and everyone sat up straight.  
"God damnit, why is that door closed?!"

Everyone just sits in silence, staring at Mr. Cowell.

"Why is that door closed?" Mr. Cowell asks again.

"How're we supposed to know. We aren't supposed to move, remember?" Louis said, fighting a smirk.

Mr. Cowell turned to look at Harry.  
"Why?"

"We were just sitting here like we are supposed to." Harry said quietly.

Mr. Cowell looked to Louis.  
"Who closed that door?"

Louis shrugged.  
"I think a screw fell out of it."

"It just closed sir." Liam chimed in, trying to resolve the situation.

 

Mr. Cowell approached the lad in the back, that hadnt spoken a word all morning.

"WHO?"

The lad let out a squeak and then dropped his head to the table, hiding in the hood of his jacket.

"He doesn't talk sir." Louis said.

 

"Give me that screw, Tomlinson." Mr. Cowell said with a glare.

"I don't have it sir….screws fall out. The world's an imperfect place." Louis smirked.

"Give it to me now." Mr. Cowell said as he took a step towards Louis.

 

"Excuse me sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?" Harry surprisingly said.

"Watch it, young man." Mr. Cowell said as he walked back to the door.

He tried to put a chair in front of it, but the door was a bit too heavy for it to hold.

"Damnit!." Mr. Cowell cursed. "Liam! Get up here, now!."

Liam does as he is told and approaches Mr. Cowell at the door. Back behind him he can hear Louis stirring.

"Hey, how come Liam gets to get up? If he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!"

Mr. Cowell is having Liam attempt to move a steel magazine rack to prop the door open, but they aren't having very much luck.

 

Louis watched them in amusement. " That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

 

Mr. Cowell contemplated for a moment, not wanting to admit that Louis was right.

"Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!"

 

"The school does come equipped with fire exits at either end of the hallway." Niall states.

Louis glares over at him and Niall sinks back into his seat.

"Alright, Mr. Payne. Back to your seat!." Mr. Cowell huffed. "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman."

Mr. Cowell turned to leave once more. "You're not fooling anyone, Tomlinson. The next screw that falls out is going to be you."

 

"Eat my ass." Louis' said under his breath.

"What was that?" Mr. Cowell said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"EAT MY ASS." Louis said even louder.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, Tomlinson." Mr. Cowell said sternly.

"Well, Im free the Saturday after that as well." Louis' said smugly. "But any day after that ill have to check my calendar."

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?" Mr. Cowell was beyond furious at this point.

"NO." Louis spat.

 

"Im doing society a favor" Mr. Cowell yelled.

"So?" Louis sat back in his seat, unphased by this banter.

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Mr. Cowell asked.

"Yes." he shrugged.

"Good! You got it! Now are you through?" Mr. Cowell rolled his eyes.

Harry looked genuinely worried as he looked back to Louis mouthing the words 'stop'.

 

Louis ignored Harry's pleading. "Not even close."

"Good, you got yourself another one." 

"Do you really think I give a shit?" Louis quirked a brow.

"Another…" Mr. Cowell continues.

Louis does noting but glare at the man yelling at him.

"How many is that?"

 

Niall decided to jump in again. "That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Cowell here whether Barry Manilow knew that he raided his closet.

 

"Now it's eight." Mr. Cowell smirked. "You're mine, Tomlinson. For TWO months."

"What can I say? Im thrilled!" Louis laughed, heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Tomlinson? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." Mr. Cowell started for the door once more. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I hafta come in here...I'm cracking skulls!"

After that episode things in the detention hall are quiet.

Louis' is sat in his chair, lighting the bottom of his shoe on fire and proceeding to blow it out. He then begins playing the air guitar rather dramatically.

Harry is tapping his pen on the table, staring absentmindedly at the clock, wondering why the fuck its barely 8 am.

 

Liam is fidgeting around with his jacket and Niall is adjusting himself.

Zayn, the quiet lad in the back is wrapping a string tightly around his finger, to watch it turn purple.

It wasn’t long before everyone had dozed off on their desks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is not my own. Just thought it would a fun spin off. Enjoy and please comment!! x

Mr. Cowell stood in front of the snoring students and began to clap loudly. "Wake up! Who needs to use to loo?" 

 

Everyone raised their hands.

 

When they all return from the bathroom, Louis heads to the book shelf and begins ripping the pages from the books.

 

"That's real intelligent." Liam states.

" You're so right…. Its wrong to destroy literature." Louis continues to rip up the books. "It's such fun to read...and, Molet really pumps my nads!

"Its pronounced Mol-yare" Harry says as he approaches Louis, smirking.

"I love his work." Niall adds.

Louis shakes his head and tosses some of the ripped pages at Niall.  
He then stops ripping up the books and moves on to the card catalogue.  
Who even still has these?  
Louis starts pulling them out and shoving them into the wrong spots.

 

Liam walks over to Harry, and lightly nudges his arm. "Hey, you grounded tonight?"

Harry shrugged.  
"I don't know, my mom said I was but my dad told me to just blow her off."

 

"There's a big party at Andy's, parents are in Paris. Should be pretty wild…" Liam added.

" Yeah?" Harry asked. "Sounds fun." 

 

" Yeah, can you go?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nah, I doubt it…"

 

Liam tried his best not to look defeated when Harry said no.  
"How come?" 

Harry sighed, leaning again the edge of the desk. 

" Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total  
drag. It's like any minute... divorce…"

 

Out of nowhere, Louis spoke up. "Who do you like better?"

"What?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You like your old man better than your mom?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. "They're both strict."

"No, I mean, if you had to choose between them." Louis finished.

 

Harry thought over the question for a moment before answering.  
" I dunno, I'd probably go live with my sister. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me...it's like they use me just to get back at each other. Its been even worse since I came out as gay."

 

Suddenly, from the back of the room an unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Ha!!!"

Everyone turned to look at him, but he said nothing else. He brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled a bit too wildly.

"Shut up!" Harry yelled at him.

"You're just feeling sorry for yourself." Liam said.

 

"Yeah, well if I didn't then no one would." Harry added.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Aw…you're breaking my heart."

Louis hops down from the card catalogue cabinet and approaches Liam.  
"Do you get along with your parents, Sporto?"

 

"Well if I say yes, then Im an idiot, right" Liam asks.

"You're an idiot anyway...But if you say you get along with your parents well you're a liar too!"  
Louis shook his head and turned to walk away from Liam.

 

Liam was on his heels, shoving Louis as soon as he turned away.  
"You know something, man...If we weren't in school right now, I'd kick your arse!"

Louis turned to scowl at Liam, his middle finger pointing to the floor.  
"Can you here this? Want me to turn it up?"  
Louis smirks as he lifts his hand and flips Liam off.

 

Niall approached the two lads, resting a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Now now, lads.." 

Louis and Liam both shrug off Niall's hand, but he continues speaking.

" ...I don't like my parents either, I don't...I don't get along with them...their idea of parental compassion is just, you know, wacko!"

 

"Dork." Louis rolled his eyes. "You are a parents wet dream, okay?"

Louis begins to walk off.

"That's a problem." Niall says in defense.

" Look, I can see you getting all bunged up for them making you wear these kinda clothes." Louis runs a hand through his tousled hair. "But face it you're a Neo-Maxi-Zoom-Dweebie! What would you be doing if you weren't out making yourself a better  
citizen?"

Liam finally speaks up, a tinge of anger in his voice. "Why do you have to insult everyone ?"

"I'm being honest, asshole! I would expect you...to know the difference!"  
Louis spat.

"Yeah…well, he's got a name." Liam said, pointing to Niall. "Hey, whats your name?"

Niall looked up from his book. "Oh…um..its Niall."

Louis' face twisted into a scowl. "My condolences." 

 

Harry takes a step to Louis. "What's your name?"

Louis ignores the curly lad's question. "What's yours?"

"Harry…." he says quietly.

"Harry?" Louis laughs. 

Harry nods. "It's a family name."

Louis continues to snicker. "It's a prude name. Pristine, and virginal."

Harry rolled his eyes and flips Louis off.  
"Im not that pristine."

"Yet, you didn’t deny being a virgin! I'll bet you a million dollars that  
you are! Let's end the suspense! Is it gonna be…" Louis pauses to flash a smirk. "...a white weddin?"

"Just shut up." Harry says angrily. 

 

"Have you ever kissed a guy on the mouth?" Louis grinned deviously as he leaned closer to Harry. "Have you ever been felt up? Over the trousers…hoping to God your parents don't walk in and catch you." 

 

Harry fidgets in his seat, clearly getting upset.

"Do you want me to puke?"

 

"Leave him alone!" Liam yells.

"Are you going to make me, big boy?" Louis says coyly.

" Just me, just you and me. Two hits. Me hitting you, you hitting the  
floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!" Liam says as he clenches his fists at his sides.

Louis has had enough. He goes to hit Liam, but he is one step ahead.  
Liam has him instantly in a headlock and on the ground.

"I don't want to get into this with you…" Louis practically growls.

Liam lets him go and the two lads stand up. "Why not?"

"'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Louis hissed.

"Chicken shit." Liam muttered under his breath as he turned to walk away.

Louis pulls a switchblade from his pocket and flips it open, stabbing it into a chair.

Liam ignores him and returns to his seat next to Harry.

A few moments later, Mr. Cowell returns announcing lunch.

There is a rise about having to eat in the detention hall, but finally Mr. Cowell agrees to let Liam and Zayn go and fetch soda's for everyone.

The two walk down the hall in silence for a moment before Liam speaks up.

"So what's your poison?" He asks.

The lad with the tattoos doesn’t answer.

"What do you drink?" Liam asks again.

He still remains silent.

"Okay…forget it." Liam huffs.

"Vodka." The lad finally answers.

 

"Vodka?" Liam quirks a brow. "When do you drink vodka?"

"Whenever…." Zayn smirks.

"A lot?" Liam smiles.

The lad nods.

"Is that why you're here today?" Liam continues.

"Why are you here?" Zayn snaps unexpectedly.

 

Liam scratches his head. " Um, I'm here today...because uh, because my coach and my father don't want me to blow my ride. See I get treated differently because uh, Coach thinks I'm a winner. So does my old man. I'm not a winner because I wanna be one... I'm a winner because I got strength and speed. Kinda like a race horse.  
That's about how involved I am in what's happening to me"

Zayn rolled his eyes at the cocky lad. "Yeah? That's very interesting. Now why don't you tell me why you're really in here."

 

"Just forget it!" Liam retorted.

 

\---------------------------------------

"Hey Harry," Louis called out from across the room. "you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "No thank you…"

 

"How do you think he rides a bike?" Louis snickers.

Harry tries to ignore Louis.

"Would you ever consider dating a guy like that, Harry?" Louis continued.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Harry begged.

Louis ignored Harry's pleading. "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun." 

Harry sighed. "You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Oi!" Louis snickered. "Watch what you say. Niall here is a cherry."

Niall perked up. "A cherry?"

Harry ignored Louis' banter. "I wish I was on a plane to Paris." 

 

"Hey…" Niall spoke up. "Im not a cherry."

"Oh yeah?" Louis asked. "When have you ever gotten laid?"

Niall tried not to blush. "Uh….ive laid lotsa times."

"Bullshit!" Louis called out. "Name one."

Niall scrambled to cover up his lie. "She uh…lives in Canada. I met her on a family trip to Niagara Falls."

Louis couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

Liam and Zayn finally returned from getting soda and everyone went back to their seats.

They ate lunch in silence and then they find themselves bored once again.

For some reason they all end up following Louis out into the hallway.

"How do you know where Cowell went?" Harry whispered.

"I don't .." Louis replied.

"Well then how do you know when he'll be back?" Harry asked as he continued to sneak down the hallway.

"I don't….being bad feels pretty good, huh?" Louis' winks at Harry.

 

Niall leans over to Liam and whispers. "What's the point in going to Tomlinson's locker?" 

"Beats me." Liam shrugs.

They finally reach Louis' locker and they watch him fiddle with the lock for a moment.

Louis reached inside and pulled out a ziplock bag of weed.

"Nuh uh!" Liam scowled. "You put that shit up, Tomlinson."

Louis starts back down the hallway and Harry follows him. Niall, Liam and Zayn find their own way back to the detention hall. 

 

"That was marijuana." Niall whispered.

"Shut up!" Liam yelled as he tried to lead them back quietly to the library.

\----------  
"I hope you know what you're doing, Louis." Harry whispered, unsure of why he was following this lunatic and no one else.

Louis looked over his shoulder with a smirk, shushing Harry.

Harry watched him check around the corner before proceeding down the hall.

That’s when they heard Mr. Cowell.

Louis came to a stop, and Harry nearly ran right into his bum.

He had quite a nice bum…but that was nothing think about right now.

Louis looked back at Harry and shoved the bag of pot down the front of his pants, whispering. "Save yourself, pretty boy. Get back to the detention hall."

Harry blinked a few times, unsure of what he meant. But, that question was quickly answered when Louis took off in the direction of Mr. Cowell.

Harry laughed and turn to run back the opposite way, and in the distance he could hear Louis running the halls singing a horrible rendition of 'Don't Stop Believing"

Harry made it back to the detention hall, adjusting the bag of weed that resided in his crotch now.

For some reason it made him laugh.

 

\---------------------

A short time passed and Mr. Cowell and Louis appeared back in the detention hall.  
"Get your things, Tomlinson." Mr. Cowell grumbled. "Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to roam the halls. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day."

 

"Boo hoo." Louis fake whines as he retrieves his bag.

"Everything's a big joke, huh Tomlinson?" Mr. Cowell stated, unamused."The false alarm you pulled, Friday. False alarms are really funny, aren't they...What if your home, what if your family...what if your dope was on fire?"

 

"Impossible, sir." Louis smirked. "It's in Harry's underpants."

 

Liam snickers.

"You think he's funny? You think this is cute? You think he's bitchin', is that it? Lemme tell you something. Look at him, he's a bum." Mr. Cowell looks around to everyone. "You wanna see something funny? You go visit Louis Tomlinson in five years! You'll see how God damned funny he is!"

Mr. Cowell finally lets his gaze fall onto Louis.  
"What's the matter, Tomlinson? You gonna cry? Let's go…"

Mr. Cowell tugs Louis across the hall and practically drags him into a store closet.

"Sit." He spat and shoved Louis to the ground. "That's the last time, Tomlinson. That's  
the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday. When you're outta here and you've  
forgotten all about this place.. And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

 

"Are you threatening me?" Louis hissed. 

 

"What're you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody's gonna take your word over mine? I'm a man of respect around here. They love me, I'm a swell guy...you're a lying sack of shit! And everybody knows it." Mr. Cowell got into Louis' face, gripping the collar of his shirt. " Oh, you're a real tough  
guy...come on, come on...get on your feet, pal! Let's find out how tough you are! I wanna know right now, how tough you are!" 

Mr. Cowell pulled Louis to his feet. " Come on! I'll give you the first punch, let's go! Come on, right here, just take the first shot! Please, I'm begging you, take a shot! Come on, just take one shot, that's all I need, just one swing…"

Louis' just stands there staring at the man yelling at him.

Mr. Cowell fakes a punch and Louis flinches.

"That's what I thought. You're a gutless turd…" Mr. Cowell rolled his eyes and walked out of the closet, locking the door behind him with Louis still inside.

 

\------------------------

Louis glances around the closet, clicking his tongue against his teeth.

His eyes rest upon the vent and he smirks.

Louis quietly slips into the heating duct and makes his way back to the detention hall via the ceiling.

 

His plan was working wonderfully until he heard a creak. He stiffened and then the ceiling gave way and he crashed to the ground on the top level of the detention hall.

The rest of the lads heads perked up from below when they heard a crash.

Louis brushes off his jacket as he walks down the stairs with a smirk. "I forgot my pencil."

 

"Damnit!" Mr. Cowell yells from across the hall. "What is that ruckous?"

Louis ducks down onto the ground and slips under the desk, right between Harry's legs.

It was all Harry could do to keep it together. He suddenly felt so exposed.

"What was that noise?" Mr. Cowell asked as he entered the room.

Everyone just sat and shrugged.

"We didn't hear anything, sir." Niall said.

"Don’t play me, children." Mr. Cowell scowled. "I heard something."

While Mr. Cowell was fussing, Louis couldn’t help but take advantage of his current situation.

His face moved directly up Harry's thigh, eyeing the bulge in his tight jeans.

Suddenly Harry tightened his legs around Louis' face and it was everything he could do not to curse.

Finally, when Mr. Cowell had given up and returned to his office, Harry kicked Louis' out from under the desk.

Louis raised his hands in defeat. "It was an accident!"

"You're an arse." Harry tried to scowl, but it ended up being a smirk.

 

"So…sue me." Louis smirks and holds out a hand to Harry. "Now I know you have a pretty nice bulge in those tight trousers, but its looking a little extra. So you can hand over my sack of goodies now."

Harry pulled out the bag of weed and tossed it to Louis.

He catches the bag and heads up the stairs.

"You aren't blazing in here, you wasteoid!" Liam complains.

Harry and Niall ignore Liam's complaints and follow Louis up the stairs.

"ugh…shit." Liam huffs in defeat and follows everyone else.

 

Louis, Harry and Niall are sat in a circle passing a joint between them, laughing hysterically over nothing. 

Harry leans back in his seat and stares up at the ceiling, pondering. "Do you know how popular I am? Im so popular, everyone loves me at this school."

"Poor baby." Louis whines.

 

Everyone looks up when they hear Liam emerge from a smoke filled room. He's laughing and dancing all crazy like. Everyone begins to applaud him.

 

Liam comes over and takes a seat by Niall, while Zayn is sat in the back of the room by himself.

 

"You got a ….got a middle name?" Niall asks Liam.

"Yeah mate, guess." Liam says.

All of a sudden Zayn appears next to them. "Your middle name is James…your birthday is August 29th and your social security number is 01239384."

Liam blinks a few times. "Wow…are you psychic?" 

"No." Zayn smirks. "I just stole your wallet."

Liam watched him pull his small brown wallet from his bag and toss it back to him.

Liam shook his head as he looked at the lad with the tattoo's. "Vodka and burglary?" 

"Multi-talented." Niall chirped with a laugh.

\----------  
Harry is sat looking through Louis' wallet, tilting his head to the side with an array of pictures of girls fell out. 

"Girlfriends?" Harry asked.

Louis looked horrified. "Those are my sisters, ya twat."

"Oh..uh…" Harry tried to fight a smile. "You just don't seem like the brotherly type."

"Well…" Louis scratched at his head. "Im all they’ve got…. My mum and dad are shit."

 

\-----------------------------

Liam was looking through Niall's bag while Zayn sat next to them in silence.  
"This fake ID is horrible, Nialler." Liam said, tossing the small card aside. "What do you need this for anyways?"

"Umm….to uh.. Vote." Niall cleared his throat nervously and Liam laughed.

"Do you want to see what's in my bag?" Zayn asked, dumping out the contents on the couch next to them without even giving them a chance to answer.

 

"Holy shit." Liam said. "Why so much shit?"

"Paint cans…underpants…dog biscuits?" Niall tilted his head to the side.

"Do you always have this much shit?" Liam asked.

 

"Yeah...I always carry this much shit...in my bag...You never know when  
you may have to jam…" Zayn said matter a factly.

 

"Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady?" Niall asked. " You know like, sit in  
alleyways and like talk to buildings and wear women's shoes and that kinda  
thing?"

"Ill do what I have to do." Zayn stated.

"Why do you have to do anything?" Liam asked.

Zayn looked down to the ground. "My home life is …unsatisfying."

 

"So you're saying you'd subject yourself to the violent dangers of the London streets because your homelife is unsatisfying?" Niall asked.

Zayn sat up straight. "I don't have to run away and live in the street...I can run away and, go to the ocean, I can go to the country, I can go to the mountains.I can go to Israel, Africa, Afghanistan…"

 

"Well everyone's home lives are un-satisfying...If it wasn't, people would live with there parents  
forever…" Liam said with a smile.

 

"Nevermind...forget it, everything's  
cool!" Zayn said defensively, stuffing everything back into his bag.

"What's the deal?" Liam asked with concern.

"There's no fucking deal, Sporto. Forget it, leave me alone." Zayn huffs.

 

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your bag. Either you really wanna run away or you want people to think you wanna  
run away." Liam quirked his brow.

" Eat shit!" Zayn spat and walked away.

Liam followed after him for some reason.

"Do you wanna talk?" Liam asked softly.

"No!" Zayn said angrily."Just go away."

"Where do you want me to go?" Liam spoke again.

"GO away!" Zayn yells in a sob.

Liam turns away as he hears the lad start to cry.

"You have problems…" Zayn stated.

 

"Oh, I have problems?" Liam asked.

"You do everything everybody ever  
tells you to do, that is a problem!" Zayn's voice cracked.

"Okay, fine...but I didn't dump my bag out on the couch and invite people into my problems...Did I? So what's wrong? What is it? Is it real bad? Parents?

Zayn still silently cries. "Yeah…"

Liam nods. "What do they do to you?"

 

"They ignore me…" Zayn whispers.

Liam speaks no further, a silent tear falling down his own cheek as he reaches out to rest a hand on Zayn's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn and Liam get up a few moments later to rejoin Niall, Harry and Louis.  
They are all sat in the corner of the room in a small circle.

They all sit quietly for a few moments, until Harry breaks the silence with a random question.  
“What would you do for a million bucks?”

Liam was the first to speak up. “Well probably as little as I had to.”

“That’s so boring,” Harry scoffed.

“Well, how'm I s'posed to answer?” Liam asked.

Harry rolled his eyes.  
“The idea is to like search your mind for the absolute limit. Like, uh, would you drive to school naked?”

 

Liam laughs. “Um, uh...would I have to get out of the car?”

“ Well duh...” Harry answered.

“ In the spring, or winter?” Liam continued.

“For gods sake...” Harry shook his head. “Spring.”

 

“ In front of the school or in back of the school?” Liam raised a brow, fully expecting to get slapped.

“Just answer the damn question, Liam.” Harry says, annoyed.

“Well, then yes.” Liam finally answered.

 

Zayn speaks up and they turn to look at him.

“ I'd do that!” He said. “I'll do anything sexual, I don't need a million dollars to do it either...”

 

“You're lying...” Harry grumbled.

Zayn shook his head. “I already have...I've done just about everything there is except a  
few things that are illegal...I'm a nymphomaniac!”

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Lies…”

“Umm…” Niall spoke up. “Are your parents aware of this?”

Zayn shrugged. “The only person I told was my  
shrink...”  
“What’d he do when you told him?” Liam asked.

“He fucked me...” Zayn smirked.

“Isn’t that lovely.” Harry added, shifting uncomfortably on the ground.

 

“I don't think that from a legal standpoint what he did can be construed as rape since I paid him.” Zayn grinned.

“He's an adult!” Harry all but yelled.

Zayn held his head high, obviously basking in this new found attention.  
“Yeah...he's married too!”

Harry turned up his nose in disgust. “  
Do you have any idea how completely gross that is?”

Zayn shrugged. “Well, the first few times...”

Harry looked completely horrified. “First few times? You mean he did it  
more than once?”

“Sure...” Zayn said nonchalantly.

Harry was stunned. “Are you crazy?”

“Obviously he's crazy if he's screwing his shrink...” Niall laughed.

Zayn looks to Harry. “Have you ever done it?”

Harry shook his head quickly. “I don't even have a psychiatrist...”

“Have you ever done it with a normal person?” Zayn asks.

“Didn't we already cover this?” Harry stated.

It was Louis that then spoke up. “ You never answered the question...”

Harry huffed, obviously frustrated. “Look, I'm not gonna discuss my  
private life with total strangers.”

Zayn smirked.  
“It's kind of a double-edged sword, isn't it?

 

Harry was confused. “What do you mean?”

 

“Well, if you say you haven't...” Zayn said. “…then you're a prude. If you say you have...you're a slut! It's a trap. You want to but you can't but when you do you wish you didn't, right?”

 

“You’re wrong...” Harry said quickly.

“Oh! Or, are you a tease?” Zayn questioned.

“He's most definitely a tease...” Liam muttered.

“Oh why don't you just forget it...” Harry gave up and crossed his arms with a huff.

“You're a tease and you know it, Harold.” Liam scowled

Louis looks to Liam with a smirk. “He’s only a tease if what he does gets you hot...”

“I don't do anything!” Harry snapped.

 

“That's why you're a tease...” Zayn added.

“Okay, lemme ask you a few questions. Zayn, is it?” Harry pursed his lips.

Zayn suddenly withdraws defensively. “I've already told you everything!”

“No! Doesn't it bother you to sleep around without being in love. I mean don't you want any respect?” Harry asked.

Zayn shrugged. “I don't screw to get respect...That's the difference between you and me...”

 

“Not the only difference, I hope.” Harry mumbled.

 

“Face it, you're a tease.” Louis said with a laugh.

“I'm not a tease, Louis!” Harry shouted.

“Sure you are!” Louis smirked. “ You said it yourself. Sex is a weapon, you use it to get respect!

“You’re twisting my words.” Harry sighed.

“Oh then what do you use it for?” Louis asked.

“I don’t use it, period.” Harry yelled, on the verge of tears.  
“Oh, are you medically frigid or is it psychological?” Louis said with a smirk.

“I didn't mean it that way!” Harry huffed, trying not to cry. “ You guys are putting words into my mouth!

“Well if you'd just answer the question...” Louis stated.

“Yeah, why don’t you just answer the question.” Niall added.

“Be honest...” Liam said.

Louis’ eyes never left Harry. “It’s no big deal...”

 

“ Yeah, answer it!” Niall said excitedly.

“Talk to us.” Louis begged. “ It's easy, it's only one question!

Harry finally silences everyone by screaming loudly.  
“No! I never did it!”

 

The five lads were all quiet for a few moments. They just sat there, looking blankly at eachother.

After a bit, Zayn whispered. “ I never did it either, I'm not a nymphomaniac...I'm a compulsive  
liar...”

Harry was fuming. “You are such a bitch! You did that on purpose just to fuck me over!”

 

“I would do it though...” Zayn added. “If you love someone it's okay...”

Harry was having none of it.  
“I can't believe you, you're so weird. You don't say anything all and then when you open your  
mouth...you unload all these tremendous lies all over me!”

 

Liam attempted to intervene. “You're just pissed off because he got you to admit something you didn't  
want to admit.”

“Okay, fine…” Harry huffed. “.. but that doesn't make it  
any less bizarre...”

Liam threw his hands up into the air. “What's bizarre? I mean we're all pretty bizarre! Some of us are just better at hiding it, that's all.”

Harry raises his brow at Liam. “How are you bizarre?”

Zayn answered before Liam had the chance to even speak. “He can’t think for himself…”  
Liam nodded in agreement. “He's right...do you guys know what, uh, what I did to get in here? I taped Nick Grimshaw's buns together.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“That was you?” Niall asked.

“Yeah, you know him?” Liam asked, as he stared down at his hands.  
Niall nodded his head and Liam continued to speak.  
“Well then you know how hairy he is, right? Well, when they pulled the tape off, most of his hair came off and some, some skin too...”

 

Harry looked horrified. “Oh my God.....Liam.”

 

Everyone could see the pain on Liam’s face as he tried to finish speaking, his voice cracking a few times.  
"And the bizarre thing is, is that I did it for my old man...I tortured this poor kid, because I wanted him to think that I was cool. He's always going off about, you know, when he was in school...all the wild things he used to do. And I got the feeling that he was disappointed that I never cut loose on anyone, right...So, I'm...I'm sitting in the locker room, and I'm taping up my knee. And Nick’s undressing a couple lockers down from me. Yeah...he's kinda... he's kinda skinny, weak. And I started thinking about my father, and his attitude about weakness. And the next thing I knew, I uh, I jumped on top of him and started wailing on him...And my friends, they just laughed and cheered me on. And afterwards, when I was sittin' in Cowell's office, all I could think about was Nick's father. And Nick havin' to go home and...and explain what happened to him. And the humiliation...fucking humiliation he must’ve felt. It must’ve been unreal...I mean…” Liam is full on sobbing by this point. “I mean, how do you apologize for  
something like that? There's no...it's all because of me and my old man. Oh God, I fucking hate him! He's like this...he's like this mindless machine that I can't even relate to anymore..."Liam,  
you've got to be number one! I won't tolerate any losers in this family...Your intensity is for shit!  
Win. Win! WIN!!!" You son of a bitch!” You know, sometimes, I wish my knee would give...and I wouldn't be able to wrestle anymore. And he could forget all about me...”

“I think your old man and my old man should get together and go bowling.” Louis mutters and Liam laughs briefly.

 

Niall shifts onto his knees, running a hand through his blonde hair.  
“ It's like me, you know, with my grades...like, when I, when I step outside myself kinda, and  
when I, when I look in at myself you know? And I see me and I don't  
like what I see, I really don't.”

 

“What's wrong with you? Why don't you like yourself?” Harry asks softly.

 

Niall shrugged.  
“Cause I'm stupid...'cause I'm failing shop. See we had this assignment, to make this ceramic elephant, and um...and we had eight weeks to do it, and it was like a lamp, and when you pull the trunk the light was s'posed to go on...my light didn't go on, I got an F on it. Never got a F in my life... When I signed up, you know, for the course I mean. I thought I was playing it real smart, you know. 'Cause I thought, I'll take shop, it'll be such an easy way to maintain my grade point average...”

“Why'd you think it'd be easy?” Louis asked, moving over closer to Harry.

Niall scoffed. “Have you seen some of the dopes that take shop?”

“I take shop...you must be a fuckin' idiot!” Louis cursed.

 

“Oh, so I'm a fuckin' idiot because I can't make a lamp?” Niall asked while rolling his eyes.

“No, you're a genius because you can't make a lamp...” Louis answered him sarcastically.

“Oh yeah…” Niall said in defense. “What do you know about Trigonometry, then?”

Louis laughed. “I could care less about Trigonometry...”

 

Niall was trying, yet failing miserably to prove his point to Louis. “Did you know without  
Trigonometry there'd be no engineering?”

 

“Without lamps, there'd be no light!” Louis added matter of factly.

Harry decided to intervene to try and avoid another argument.  
“Okay, so neither one of you is any better than the other one...”

 

Zayn began to feel left out again so he randomly blurts out. “I can write with my toes! I can  
also eat, brush my teeth...”

“With your feet?” Harry interrupts.

Zayn nodded enthusiastically.

“What can you do?” Harry asks Liam.

“I can...uh...tape all your buns together...” He answered in a laugh.

 

Louis smirks. ”I wanna see what Harry can do!”  
Harry shook his head. “I can't do anything.”

 

“Now, everybody can do something...” Louis added.

Harry bit his lip and thought a moment. “There's one thing I can do, no forget it, it's way too embarrassing.”

“Come on!” Louis begged.

“Okay fine,” Harry says in defeat. “.. but you have to swear to God you won't laugh...I can't believe  
I'm actually doing this...”

Harry stands up and pulls off his boots and socks.

“Are you stripping?” Louis asks, whistling.

Harry flips him off.

“You’ve all seen Titanic right?” He asks.

Everyone nods and just stares.

Harry took a deep breath and slowly began to rise up onto his tip toes, balancing effortlessly on his big toes for a moment and then coming back down with a relieved sigh.

“Fuck I haven’t done that in so long.”

Everyone claps and cheers, except for Louis. His clap is sarcastic and slow.

“That was great, Harry...my image of you is totally blown...” Louis smirks.

“You're a shit!” Zayn yelled. “Don't do that to him you swore to God you wouldn't laugh!”

“Am I laughing?” Louis asks, his tone dry.

 

Liam glares at Louis. “You fucking prick!”

 

Louis turns to Liam. “What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference...I may well not even exist at this school, remember?”

He then turns to Harry. “And you...don't like me anyway!”

 

“You know, I have just as many feelings as you do,” Harry whispers. “.. and it hurts  
just as much when somebody steps all over them!”

 

“God, you're so pathetic!” Louis says furiously. ”Don't you ever...ever! Compare yourself to me! Okay? You got everything, and I got shit! Fuckin' Rapunzel, right? School would  
probably fucking shut down if you didn't show up! "Queenie isn't  
here!" I like that gold necklace, Harry.”

“Shut up...”Harry says quietly.”

“Is that real gold, Harry?” Louis asks.

“Shut up!”Harry yells, angry with this lunatic once more.

“I bet it is...did you work for the money for that necklace?” Louis continued. “Or did daddy buy it?”

 

“Shut up!” Harry sobs.

 

Louis refused to drop the subject. “I bet he bought that for you! I bet its a Christmas gift! Right? You know what I got for Christmas this year? It was a fantastic fuckin' year at the old Tomlinson family! I got a carton of cigarettes. The old man grabbed me and said "Hey! Smoke up Louis!" Okay, so go home'n cry to your daddy, don't cry here, okay?”

The silence was deafening for a few moments.

“My God, are we gonna be like our  
parents?” Liam groaned.

“ Not me...ever...” Harry declared.

 

“It's unavoidable,” Zayn whispered. “… it just happens.”

“What happens?” Harry asks.

Zayn sniffles, trying to hold back his tears. “When you grow up, your heart dies.”

“Who cares?” Louis states.

“I care...” Zayn mumbles.

 

 

Niall clears his throat.  
“Um, I was just thinking, I mean. I know it's kind of a weird time, but I was just wondering, um, what is  
gonna happen to us on Monday? When all together again? I mean I consider you guys my friends, I'm not wrong, am I?

 

" No…" Liam shook his head.

 

 "So, so on Monday...what happens?" Niall asked.

 

Harry raised a brow. "Are we still friends, you mean? If we're friends now, that is?"

Niall nodded.

 

               "Do you want the truth?" Harry asked softly.

Niall looked down at his lap, already knowing the answer. "Yeah, I want the truth…"

" I don't think so…" Harry said sadly

"Well, do you mean all of us or just Louis?" Zayn asked.

"With all of you…" Harry added.

" That's a real nice attitude, Harry!" Liam interrupted.

"Oh, be honest, Liam...if Niall came walking up to you in the hall on Monday, what would you do?" Harry sighed. "I mean picture this, you're there with all the sports.  I know exactly what you'd do, you'd say hi to him and  
when he left you'd cut him all up so your friends wouldn't think you really liked him!"

Liam shook his head. "No way!" 

     "'Kay, what if I came up to you?" Zayn asked.

"Same exact thing!" Liam stated.

     "You are a bitch!" Louis yelled at Harry.

Harry shook his head and raised his hands in defeat. "Why?  'Cause I'm telling the truth, that makes me a bitch?"

      "No!" Louis retorted.  'Cause you know how shitty that is to do to someone!  And you don't have the balls to stand up to your friends and tell 'em that you're gonna like who you wanna like!" 

 

         "Well, what about you, you hypocrite!" Harry yelled.  
"Why don't you take Zayn to one of your heavy metal vomit parties?  Or  
           take Niall out to the parking lot at lunch to get high?  What about Liam for that matter, what about me?  
         What would your friends say if we were walking down the hall together. They'd laugh their asses off and  
       you'd probably tell them you were doing it with me so they'd forgive you for being seen with me."

Louis stood to his feet, glaring furiously at Harry.  
  " Don't you ever talk about my friends!  You don't know any of my friends, you don't look at any of my friends and you certainly wouldn't  condescend to speak to any of my friends so you just stick to the things you know, shopping, Rolex watches, your father's BMW and your  poor--rich--drunk mother in the Carribean!"

 

Harry was sobbing once more.              
"Shut up!"

 

Louis didn’t stop there.   "And as far as being concerned about what's gonna happen when you and I walk down the hallways at school, you can forget it!  'Cause it's never gonna happen!  Just bury your head in the sand...and wait for your fuckin' prom!"

 " I hate you!" Harry screamed.

   "Yeah?  Good!" Louis responded.

 

Awkward silence takes over for a moment, until Niall starts to speak.               

"Then I assume Zayn and I are better people than you guys, huh?  
Us weirdos…" Niall looks to Zayn. "Would you do that to me?

   "I don't have any friends…" Zayn said. 

"Well if you did?" Niall asked.

" No…"Zayn shook his head. "I don't think the kind of  
               friends I'd have would mind…"

 

    "I just wanna tell, each of you, that I wouldn't do that.." Niall took a shakey breath."..I wouldn't  
and I will not!  'Cause I think that's real shitty…"

"Your friends wouldn't mind because they look up to us…" Harry told Niall.

 

Niall laughed harshly at Harry.  "You're so conceited, Harry.  You're so conceited.  You're so, like, full  
of yourself, why are you like that?"

Harry starts crying again.   
" I'm not saying that to be conceited! I hate it!  I hate having to go along with everything my friends say!"

Niall looked over to Harry.  
"Well then why do you do it?" 

"I don't know, I don't...you don't  understand..you don't." Harry sobbed. "You're not  friends with the same kind of people that Liam and I are friends with! You know, you just don't understand  the pressure that they can put on you!"

 

Niall looks at him in shock.  
" I don't understand what?  You think I don't understand pressure, Harry?  
  Well fuck you!  Fuck you!"

Niall lets out a quiet cry and hides his face in his arm.  
 "Know why I'm here today? Do you?" Niall mumbled.  
  "I'm here because Mr. Reynolds found a gun in my locker…"

 "Why'd you have a gun in your locker?" Liam asked with concern.  
   
"I tried. You pull the fuckin' trunk on it and the light's s'posed to go  
   on...and it didn't go on, I mean, I…." Niall's voice cracked with tears between each word.

"What's the gun for Niall?" Liam asked again.  
    
Niall waved his hand. "Just forget it…"

Liam shrugged. "You brought it up, man!"

"I can't have an F, I can't have it." Niall sighed. "… and I know my parents can't have it!  
  Even if I aced the rest of the semester, I'm still only a B.  And everything's ruined for me!"

Harry whispers. "Oh…Niall."

Niall grumbled and knocked over a chair.                
"So I considered my options, you  know?"

 

" No!" Harry said quickly. "Killing yourself is not an option!"

Niall huffed. "Well I didn't do it, did I?  No, I don't think so!"

"It was a hand gun?" Zayn asked.

Niall shook his head. "No, it was a flare gun, went off in my locker."

"Really?" Liam asks, unable to keep from laughing.

"Its not funny." Niall said, trying to hold in his own laughter.

Everyone then started to laugh loudly, and Niall couldn’t hold it in much longer, he was soon bellowing in laughter with everyone else.

"You wanna know what I did to get in here?" Zayn asked between laughs. "Nothing...I didn't have anything better to do."

Everyone laughs even harder.

 

Zayn pouts. "You're laughing at me…"

   "No! Never…" Liam smirks.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't long before the day of detention was over for them.

Louis figured he was cutting it close, so he decided to crawl back through the heating duct to get back to the closet Mr. Cowell put him in.           

"Niall?" Harry asked. "Are you gonna write your paper?"

"Yeah, why?" Niall responded.

" Well, it's kinda a waste for all of us to write our paper, don't you think?" Harry smiled.

 

" Oh, but that's what Mr. Cowell wants us to do…" Niall stated.

"True," Harry smirked. "… but I think we'd all kinda say the same thing."

Niall laughed. "You just don't want to write your paper...Right?"

"Maybe….but you're the smartest, right." Harry flashed Niall his best grin.

Niall held his shoulders up with pride.  
"Oh…well…."

  "We trust you…" Harry tells him.

Niall then glances over at Zayn and Liam who nod in  
     approval.

"All right, I'll do it…" Niall smiled.

"Great…" Harry says and looks over to Zayn.  
       
"Come on…" Harry tells him.

Zayn gets up and follows Harry curiously. "Where are we going?"

Harry just tugs Zayn along to the back room.

"Now sit." Harry says to Zayn. "And take that god awful beanie off of your head."

Zayn scowls, but does as he is told. "What are you doing?"

Harry grabs a brush from his rucksack and begins to run it through Zayn's matted hair, forming it into a perfect quiff.  
"Don't be afraid."

Harry pulls a tube of slightly tinted chapstick out of his bag also and applies it to Zayn's lips.

He squeals and Harry laughs.

"You look a lot better without all that hair in your face." Harry smiled.

Zayn just shrugged.  
"Why're you being so nice to me?"

" 'Cause you're letting me." Harry smirked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Louis made it back to the closet without getting caught, and he sat back down in the floor while he waited for time to go. He was lost in thought and didn’t hear the door open up in front of him.

 "You lost?" Louis asked as he looked up at Harry."

Harry just stared and Louis smiled up at him.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------  
When Zayn reappeared, Niall was busy working on the essay.  
Liam was sat at the desk, doodling on the table when he looked up and stared at Zayn in awe.

Zayn walks to Liam and stops when he noticed that now Niall is staring at him also.  
He glares at him.

"Cool." Niall squeaks.

"Thank you." Zayn said with a smile.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the closet, Louis finally stood up, and without any kind of warning Harry bent to kiss him.

Their lips moved perfectly in unison, but as quick as it had started, Harry pulled away.

    "Why'd you do that?" Louis asked breathlessly.

"'Cause I knew you wouldn't." Harry smirked, licking his lips.

Louis grinned deviously.  "You know how you said before, how your parents used you to get back at each other...wouldn't I be outstanding in that capacity?" 

Harry flashed a smile and pulled Louis to him once more.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Niall lifts up the completed essay and kisses the paper, content with how it turned out.

 

Liam and Zayn were sitting on the edge of a desk.

Liam was still in awe at the lad in front of him.  
"What happened to you."

"Why?  Harry did it!  What's wrong?" Zayn asked, horrified.

 

Liam shook his head quickly.    
"Nothing's wrong, it's just so different.  I can see your face."

" Is that good or bad?" Zayn asked shyly.

Liam laughs. "It's good!"  
Zayn cant help but smile wildly.

Niall smiled and gave himself a congratulatory punch on the arm as he watched Liam and Zayn.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Its finally 4 pm and the five lads are walking down the hallway and out of the school.

Niall waves as he gets into his mum's car and leaves.

Zayn and Liam stand by each other for a moment before Liam pulls Zayn into a kiss.  
As they part, Zayn licks his lips and rips a patch off of Liam's jacket.  
Liam just chuckles and walks over to where his dad is waiting in his truck.  
His dad looks at Liam and then to Zayn, with a disgruntled look on his face.  
Liam ignores his father's rudeness and waves goodbye to Zayn with a huge smile on his face.

    
Harry glanced over to Louis' as they stood outside in front of the school.

Harry was waiting on his mum to arrive, but he couldn’t help but be far from ready to go.

Harry fiddled with the golden cross that hung from his neck and pulled it over his head.  
"I want you to have this." He whispered to Louis' and placed it into his palm.

Louis' clasped his hand around it, nodding.

Harry's mum had just arrived and as Louis' watched him walk away he put the necklace on.

 

\------------------------------------------------  
Mr. Cowell sat down at the end of the day and finally began to read Niall's essay.

                
Dear Mr. Cowell, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever  
it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make an essay telling you who we think we are.  
You see us as you want to see us... In the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions.  
But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain... ...and an athlete... ...and a basket case...  
...a princess....and a criminal…  
Does that answer your question?  
Sincerely yours,  
the Breakfast Club.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Louis' is leaving detention for the first time with a smile on his face, and a flicker of hope in his eyes.

He crosses the footie pitch, one hand on the cross necklace that Harry had given him and the other fist was thrust into the air. 

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. Please leave feedback, it would be greatly appreciated!! All the love!


End file.
